If I had a million dollars
by Adorabelle
Summary: Lily Evans pousse calmement son caddie, au supermarché, sans se douter de ce que le destin lui réserve... vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les Potter étaient devenus riches? A lire si vous aimez l'humour absurde et les comédies musicales!


**IF I HAD A MILLION DOLLARS**

* * *

_C'est une petite song-fic que j'ai imaginée en écoutant « If I had a million dollars » des Barenaked Ladies (j'adore cette chanson, elle me fait rire à chaque fois). Je me suis servi de ma traduction personnelle et j'ai pris la liberté de supprimer quelques lignes (sinon, ce serait trop long!) La version originale anglaise est au bas de la page, pour ceux qui veulent la consulter! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Lily Evans déambulait dans une allée, nonchalamment appuyée sur son caddie. Jessica, sa colocataire, trouvait qu'aller au supermarché était une intolérable corvée, mais Lily aimait bien s'en charger. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que les arômes sucrées des pâtisseries, les « bip-bip » sonores des caisses enregistreuses, la jolie couleur d'un bon fruit mûr… et puis, il n'y avait que là qu'elle pouvait échapper à son insupportable voisin de palier.

-Hé, bébé!

Ou peut-être pas, après tout.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? dit sèchement Lily.

-Je viens échanger mon billet de loterie! s'exclama James Potter en brandissant fièrement un bout de papier tout froissé.

-Héhéhé, yuk yuk! (de rigoler ses trois chiens de poche)

Lily roula les yeux, agacée. S'il y avait quelques horreurs en ce bas monde qui l'énervaient autant que James Potter, c'était bien ces Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow!

-Tu crois vraiment que t'as une chance de gagner? grimaça Lily en tournant l'angle de l'allée.

-J'ai rien à perdre à essayer! dit James en bondissant près d'elle. M'aimerais-tu si je gagnais le million, Evans?

Les trois têtes de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow apparurent derrière une colonne de boîtes de céréales, avides de connaître la réponse.

-Non, répondit simplement Lily en déposant un paquet de céréales dans son panier.

-En es-tu sûre? s'enquit James en sautant au bout du panier. Il y a des tas de choses que je pourrais t'offrir, avec un million de dollars!

On entendit quelques accords de guitare en arrière-fond.

-Ça m'est égal, dit dédaigneusement Lily en poussant son caddie.

(James, claquant des doigts au rythme de la musique) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(Sirius, Remus et Peter en chœur) _Si j'avais un million de dollars!_

(James, se tenant au caddie d'un bras et pointant le ciel de l'autre) _Je t'achèterais une maison…_

(Les clients du supermarché se rajoutant aux trois choristes) _Je t'achèterais une maison!_

-Mon appartement à Pré-au-Lard me convient parfaitement, merci! grogna Lily.

(James, ignorant sa remarque) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(Severus Rogue, en déposant un carré de tofu dans son panier) _Si j'avais un million de dollars!_

(James, croquant dans une pomme) _Je t'achèterais des meubles pour la maison…_

(Sirius) _Peut-être un beau grand divan._

(Peter) _Ou un pouf. _

-Évidemment, dit Lily en roulant les yeux. Maintenant, arrête de bouffer mes fruits!

(James, déposant sagement le cœur de pomme dans le panier) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(Albus Dumbledore, valsant avec un brocoli) _Si j'avais un million de dollars!_

(James, faisant avancer le panier d'un pied) _Je t'achèterais une voiture._

(Remus) _Une belle voiture reluisante!_

-Je ne sais pas conduire, Potter. Aller, descends de mon panier!

(James, jonglant avec des clémentines) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…j'achèterais ton amour!_

-C'est beau de rêver, crétin…

(Lord Voldemort, passant des aliments avec rythme à la caisse) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(James, surgissant d'un sac de croquettes pour chien) _Je t'achèterais un manteau de fourrure!_

(Remus, frissonnant) _Mais pas en vraie fourrure…c'est cruel!_

(James, dansant la claquette) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…je t'achèterais un animal exotique!_

(Sirius) _Comme un lama!_

(Peter) _Ou un émeu._

-Un elfe de maison suffira.

(Arthur Weasley, s'extasiant sur la roue d'un caddie) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(James) _Je t'achèterais les restes de John Merrick!_

(Remus) _Tous ces gros os d'éléphant…_

-Connais pas, dit Lily.

-Inculte, dit James.

(Bellatrix Lestrange, arrachant la peau d'une pomme en croyant la faire souffrir) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(James) _Nous n'aurions pas à marcher jusqu'au magasin. Si j'avais un million de dollars, nous irions en limousine, car ça coûte plus cher! Si j'avais un million de dollars, nous n'aurions pas à manger du Kraft Dinner!_

-Mais j'aime le Kraft Dinner! protesta Lily. _Nous en mangerions!_

(James, surpris) _Évidemment! Nous en mangerions juste encore plus!_

(Lily, jetant trois boîtes de Kraft Dinner dans son panier) _Et nous achèterions du ketchup très cher pour l'accompagner!_

(James, joyeusement) _Oui, du ketchup de Dijon! Mmmm!_

(Sirius, Remus et Peter, tapant des mains en cadence) _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(James, serrant Lily par la taille) _Je t'achèterais une robe verte!_

(Godric Gryffondor, faisant une grimace de dégoût rouge et or) _Mais pas une vraie robe verte, c'est cruel!_

(James, faisant tournoyer Lily) _Si j'avais un million de dollars, je t'achèterais de l'art!_

(Lily, atterrissant dans ses bras) _Un Picasso! Ou un Garfunkel._

(James, poussant le panier jusqu'à la caisse) Si j'avais un million de dollars…

(Tous les caissiers, les emballeurs, les clients et les lecteurs de cette song-fic, en chœur) _Si j'avais un million de dollars!_

(James, sortant le billet de loterie de sa poche) _Je t'achèterais un singe. N'as-tu pas toujours voulu un singe?_

-Non, je préfère les cerfs, dit doucement Lily.

(James, le regard tendre) _Si j'avais un million de dollars… J'achèterais ton amour._

-Tu n'auras pas besoin, dit lentement Lily. Mon amour, je te l'offre…

Regards émus et sourires niais de tout le monde. _Si j'avais un million de dollars…_

(James, soupirant) _Je serais riche._

Le son de la musique diminua. Sous les derniers accords, Lord Voldemort prit le billet de James et le passa à la machine.

Toudoudidou!

-Qu'entends-je? s'étonna Sirius.

-Serait-ce le son de la gloire? demanda Remus.

-Serait-ce la douce mélodie de la richesse? dit Peter.

-Oh putain! s'exclama James. Je suis millionnaire!

-FIN-

* * *

**If I had a million dollars - Barenaked Ladies**

If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a house (I would buy you a house)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you furniture for your house  
(Maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a K-Car (a nice Reliant automobile)  
If I Had $1000000 I'd buy your love.

If I Had $1000000 I'd build a tree fort in our yard.  
If I Had $1000000 You could help, it wouldn't be that hard.  
If I Had $1000000 Maybe we could put a refrigerator in there.  
[Wouldn't that be fabulous

If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a fur coat (but not a real fur coat that's cruel)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you an exotic pet (Like a llama or an emu)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you John Merrick's remains (All them crazy elephant bones)  
If I Had $1000000 I'd buy your love

If I Had $1000000 We wouldn't have to walk to the store  
If I Had $1000000 We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more  
If I Had $1000000 We wouldn't have to eat Kraft Dinner.  
[But we would eat Kraft Dinner.  
Of course we would, we'd just eat more.  
And buy really expensive ketchup with it.  
That's right, Dijon Ketchup. Mmmm.  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a green dress (but not a real green dress, that's cruel)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you some art (a Picasso or a Garfunkel)  
If I Had $1000000 (If I Had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a monkey (haven't you always wanted a monkey?)  
If I Had $1000000 I'd buy your love

If I Had $1000000, If I Had $1000000  
If I Had $1000000, If I Had $1000000

I'd be rich.

* * *

Petite note pour votre culture personnelle: John Merrick, dit "l'homme-éléphant", est un homme qui a souffert d'une malformation. Il avait le visage semblable à celui d'un éléphant (ses lèvres formaient même une trompe...) Vous trouverez davantage d'infos en tapant son nom sur Google! 


End file.
